


A Rwby and JNPR Sleepover

by ghostxboii



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sweet, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-rwbyverse ((Doesn't take place in the rwby world, Weiss is a normal rich kid, Blake is a quiet girl that loves cats, and so on))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rwby and JNPR Sleepover

[Text between Yang and Blake]  
[Text:] Hey Blake you ready for tonights sleep over?  
[Text:] Yeah, you got the snacks Yang?  
[Text:] Sure do! I have soda, chips, doughnuts, candy, and Ruby made cookies  
[Text:] Sounds perfect  
[Text:] don't you mean purrfect?  
[Text:] I swear to god Yang...  
[Text:] :D

Yang

The fiery blonde smirked to herself and put her phone back into her pocket, gathering the bags of food she just purchased and set them in the back of her bright yellow mustang before getting in the drivers seat "Tonight’s going to be a blast." she said aloud to herself before speeding off to hers and Ruby's place.

Ruby

Ruby hummed to herself as she went around hers and her sisters house, getting everything ready for the sleep over "Oooh I hope Weiss sleeps by me..." she said with a small blush, upon hearing the familiar sound of Yang's car pulling into the driveway she quickly pushed her frilly pink thoughts away as her sis walked through the door carrying snacks.

Blake

"Yang you're such a dork..." The dark haired girl mumbled, rolling her eyes at her friends lame cat pun before slipping her phone into her pocket, looking through her over night bag making sure she had everything "Tooth paste, tooth brush, pajamas, hair brush...." her words trailed off as she mentally checked everything off before slinging her bag onto her shoulder. She sent Ruby a quick 'On the way' text then headed off.

Weiss

The heiress flipped her long snowy hair behind her shoulder, crossing her legs daintily as she waited for the arrival of her chauffeur "Tsk, where is that lazy oaf? He should've been here ten minutes ago!" Weiss huffed, growing tired of waiting on the cold metal bench outside her large family home. Breathing an exasperated sigh she stood up as a black Mercedes pulled up "Finally!" rolling her eyes the icy princess got into the back, letting her driver gather her bags for her. “Took you long enough.” She muttered to him before shutting the door.

~~~~

 

Jaune

Stretching his arms out, yawning softly "What time is it...?" he asked to no one in particular as he grabbed his light yellow and blue phone "Oh my gosh!! Its already five o'clock!!" eyes popping in shock at how late it had gotten, quickly slipping off his bunny feetie pajamas, changing into a white t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans, shoving his feet into his beaten pair of red converse, not even bothering to tie them before rushing out of his house and hopping on his bike.

Nora

The hyper red head bounced excitedly around her house, quickly shoving random things into her bag, not really caring what it was, she just was too excited to really take the time and pack correctly. "Ooh this is happening!" she squealed grabbing a few strawberry poptarts, slipping on her favorite pair of hot pink roller skates with white wings sloppily painted on the sides, slamming the door to her apartment behind her before zipping her way down the street towards Ruby's house.

Pyrrha 

Pulling her dark crimson hair into her usual ponytail, Pyrrha gave herself a once over in the mirror, making sure everything was in order. She straightened out her outfit before grabbing her red and gold colored sleeping bag, car keys and phone, then walked out locking the door behind her before getting on her dark red motorcycle.

Ren

“Hopefully Nora packed things she actually needs…” He muttered to himself grabbing his things along with a few extras he specifically bought for Nora, things like a bubblegum pink toothbrush with watermelon toothpaste, a light grey pillow with neon pink stripes down the sides, everything he knew she most likely forgotten in her excitement. “Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.” He nodded, clearly satisfied with himself.

Everyone arrived at the party around the same time, everyones excitement all a buzz, no one really having a good chance to kick back and relax with friends, what with school, work, and all. The group of teens felt a great relief when Ruby suggested a slumber party. 

“This is gonna be sooooooo much fuuuunnn!!!!” Nora squealed loudly jumping at the chance to almost tackle Ren to the ground with a hug. 

“Oof! Nooora, don’t knock me to the groooound.” Ren chuckled, catching the hyper girl, “Oopsie, sorry Ren.” 

Jaune strolled up beside Pyrrha and gave her a playful nudge, which she returned with a shy smile, “Ready for all the games you just know Nora’s gonna wanna play?” He laughed “Oh geez, yeah, this is my first slumber party, do they really have a game in the closet? That sounds kinda weird.” “Oh, you mean seven minutes in heaven, yeah it is pretty weird, I’ve only been to a few sleepovers myself a few with some guy friends and the rest cause well when you grow up with as many sisters as I did you tend to be the subject of their torture, like makeovers and dares.” The blond teen shuddered lightly, remembering how much of a pain it was to scrub off the eyeliner and to uncurl his hair. 

“Are we gonna go in or not?” Weiss huffed, knocking loudly on Ruby’s front door “Open up you dolt, we’re all waiting.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest, “Don’t be rude ice princess, she’s just as excited as us.” Blake said rolling her eyes in Weiss’s direction. Weiss snarled back and barged her way in as soon as Ruby opened the door, “U-uh hi Weiss.” Ruby laughed and moved aside, “Come right in everyone.” 

Everyone complied happily and set their bags down on the floor by the two couches, Yang rubbed her hands together with a big grin, “Alright ladies and gents, what shall we do first huh?” 

Nora bounced, raising her hand up high, “Ooo! Ooo! How bout spin the bottle!?” Jaune looked over at Pyrrha with a ‘called it’ look and she laughed softly in response. “Hm, okay Nora, I’ll go get a bottle, everyone get in a circle, you know how it goes.” Jaune plopped down next to Pyrrha, explaining the rules to her, once he got to the part about the kissing they each turned a light shade of pink, “Does it have to be on the lips?” She asked a bit nervous, “I don’t think so, I think it can be any type.” “Oh good.” She exhaled in relief. 

Yang came back with a glass root beer bottle and sat next to Blake, setting the bottle in the middle of the group, “Alright who’s first?” she asked, looking around at everyone. “How ‘bout you Icy Weissy?” Weiss’s face turned a few shades and she huffed indignantly but spun the bottle anyways. 

Eyeing it warily as it spun its way around the circle of teens. Shortly after it was spun it soon landed on Yang, “Oh no…” Weiss mumbled before Yang planted a sloppy kiss on her, much to Blake’s annoyance. Yang pulled back and laughed at Weiss’s red face, “Ah Weiss, never knew you could turn such a dark shade.” She teased before spinning the bottle, this time landing on Blake, now it was Yangs turn to blush, the fiery blonde leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the dark haired girls lips, this one being returned gladly. A chorus of ooo’s filled the room and the two girls pulled back, each ones face a shade one could only describe as the color of Pyrrha’s hair.

Blake reached over and spun the glass bottle, it shortly landing on Nora, Nora leaned in and puckered her lips, “Lay it on me Blakey!” she giggled as Blake quickly pecked her on the lips. 

Nora pulled back, spinning the bottle as fast as she could without making it mess up, it landing on Ruby, Ruby gulped and placed a small peck on Nora’s cheek, “Aw saving your first kiss for the ice princess I see~” Nora teased, making Ruby blush as hard as her favorite cape, “I’m just messin’ Red.” The red headed girl said, leaning back, propping herself on her hands, “Go ahead and spin the bottle and see who ya get.” 

Ruby did as such and eyed the brown tinted glass spin around the group warily, biting at her thumbnail as it landed on Jaune. ‘Oh dear…’ she thought as he placed a small kiss on her forehead, a gesture she appreciated greatly, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Jaune ruffled the Youngers hair with a smile before taking his turn spinning the bottle; he sat back and watched it make its way around, landing on the only other guy there, Ren. Ren chuckled and jokingly blew Jaune a kiss, which Jaune returned with a laugh, “Alright my turn I guess.” Ren said, spinning the bottle, landing on Nora. 

A blush crept across each ones face as they leaned in, giving one another a small soft kiss on the lips. “Alrighty then.” Ruby said, “Guess that’s everyone?” She asked looking around, Pyrrha raised her hand, “I didn’t get to go yet.” Ruby nodded and watched Pyrrha nervously spin the bottle, it soon landing on Yang, Pyrrha gulped, remembering the kiss Yang gave Weiss, Yang leaned in and place a soft kiss on the red heads nose. “Don’t worry bout it Pyrrha.” Yang smiled reassuringly, Pyrrha nodded and sat back, visibly relaxing. 

Ruby stood up and smiled at everyone as a ding noise came from the kitchen, “Anyone up for cookies?” She chuckled as she saw Nora’s eyes widen, “Don’t eat them all Nora.” Nora pouted as Ruby made her way into the kitchen, soon walking back out with a plate of double chocolate chip cookies and a half gallon of milk, going back to grab the cups, leaving the cookies to be guarded by Yang, who swatted Nora’s hands away each time she tried to make a grab for the baked goods. 

Ruby sat back down in the circle and handed out the cups, “Lets get some music going huh?” she asked, reaching over a small radio, plugging it into the wall, all star by smash mouth soon filling the room. Nora got really close to Ren with a big smile, “Some…BODY ONCE TOLD ME!!” She sang, throwing her hands in the air, falling back laughing hard, “Nooora, don’t do that!” “Ah come on Renny, you should be used to this stuffs by now.” “You really should be dude.” Yang nodded in agreement, “Yeah, yeah...” he muttered, pulling Nora off of her back, Ruby handed Nora a cookie, “Calm down, queenie.” 

Nora ate the sweet in two bites and no one batted an eye at it, “So what should we play now?” Ruby asked, “How bout pin the tail on the kitty cat?” Yang suggested, grinning over at Blake who gave her a halfhearted glare “How bout no?” she shot back, throwing a pillow in Yangs direction, which she quickly evaded with a laugh, “I’m only kidding pussycat.” Blake stuck out her tongue at Yang and Ruby pulled the plate of cookies out of Nora’s range, holding the plate out for everyone to get their share before the red headed cookie monster got her hands on them.

“How about we play a round of truth or dare?” Jaune suggested 

“I mean we already have the bottle out, we can use it instead of just picking a random person to torture with a dare or truth.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Weiss chimed in, “Good work blondie.” She continued, shooting Jaune a small smirk. “Okay then, who’s first? How about you Pyrrha?” Ruby asked, handing the red headed track runner the bottle. “U-uh sure...” she stammered, setting the bottle down, giving it a light spin, “Jaune...Truth or dare?” “Hm...Dare I guess.” 

“I dare you to...” Nora leaned over and whispered an idea in Pyrrha’s ear, “I dare you to have a soda drinking contest against Yang.” Yang’s eyes lit up at this, always loving a good challenge, Jaune cringed slightly and got up to get two soda bottles, “Big or little bottles...?” he asked, hoping for the later, “Small ones, don’t want you tossing your cookies everywhere vomit boy.” Yang smirked, grabbing a sprite from his hands, walking back over to the group they both took their spots, uncapping both of their sodas “Ready...Set...CHUG!!!” Nora shouted. 

Jaune and Yang tilted their heads back, downing as much as they could, Yang finished hers in less than 30 seconds, Jaune finishing up soon after. The blond male wiped his mouth, and smiled over at Yang, “You got some skill there.” He chuckled and Yang grinned wide in triumph. “Alright Jaunie boy, your turn.” Jaune nodded and spun the bottle, “Ren, truth or dare buddy?” “...Truth” “Is it true that you and Nora are together together?” Nora jumped in at this “I u-uh, well no we’re not, are we Ren? I don’t think we are, not that I wouldn’t like to be, you’re really cute Ren, but we’ve been bestest buds for like ever and just..” Ren leaned over and shut up her rambling with a kiss, Yang smirked “That answer your question Dorky?” Jaune laughed “Yeah I guess it does.” 

The raven-haired teen pulled back and smiled at Nora’s bright red cheeks, “Together together.” He confirmed, pulling the red head into a hug, the circle of teens all clapped, “It’s about time.” Weiss commented, and everyone nodded in agreement, Nora shot a smirk over at her, “Now its just time for you to confess your undying love to Ruby.~” Weiss shut up at this and Ruby hid her red face in her cape. 

Ren reached over and took his turn, smirking softly at Weiss, “Truth or dare?” “Ugh, dare I suppose.” “I dare you to...” “Kiss Ruby...Like you mean it! Nora cut in, “Not what I was going with, but this is even better.” Ren said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Weiss puffed her cheeks and grabbed the still hiding girl, kissing her dead on the lips. Yang laughed softly and nudged Blake, “So, Renora and white rose are now a thing huh?” She pointed over at Jaune and Pyrrha “Now we just need some Arkos up in here.” Yang continued, always the shipper in the group, Blake snorted, “How bout some bumbleby too?” Yang flashed her a bright grin, pulling her into a soft kiss, “You got it pretty kitty.~” she mumbled against the others lips. Jaune shifted in his spot, a bit nervous, looking around at the group of new lovers, he liked Pyrrha, he really did, but she only liked him as a friend, right? His question was soon answered as Pyrrha gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

~~~~~ 

Ruby rubbed her eyes, blinking herself awake, “Mn, some party...” She mumbled, sitting up, feeling a pair of arms around her, looking down in curiosity she blushed deep at the sight of a sleeping Weiss next to her, quickly glancing down at her and everyone else attire, Ruby let out a sigh of relief, “Oh good...Everyones clothed.” Not that she thought anyone would be doing that but it’s always good to make sure. Hours passed and everyone started to wake up, each one having their share of startled blushes as they realized who’s arms they were wrapped up in, Ruby walked out of the kitchen with a glass of hot chocolate, ‘This party was just what we needed...I can’t wait to do it again..’ She thought to herself, walking over to Weiss and plopping herself next to her, laying her head down on the heiresses shoulder with a happy sigh, “I love you Icy Weissy...” She mumbled, still sleepy, Weiss smiled softly and ran a hand through the others messy hair, “I love you too...You dolt.”

 

End

A/N: Alright, finally done, whew that took awhile, my longest fic I’ve ever written too, leave comments telling me how it was and if there’s anything I should change/improve on, I hope ya’ll enjoyed and I appreciate ya’ll reading this little story to the very end. :)


End file.
